MTV Africa Music Awards
The MTV Africa Music Awards (also known as the MAMAs) were established in 2008 by MTV Networks Africa (now Viacom International Media Networks Africa) to celebrate the most popular contemporary music in Africa. The 2008 and 2010 events took place in Nigeria, first in Abuja and then in Lagos. The 2009 event happened in Nairobi, capital of Kenya. After these three initial events, the award had a 3-year hiatus, returning only in 2014 in Durban, South Africa. The next two events were also hosted in the same country: 2015 in Durban; 2016 in Johannesburg. In 2017 the popular award didn't hold again. History The MTV Africa Music Awards was conceived and created by the SVP and MD of the MTV Networks in Africa, Alex Okosi. Earlier, African artists had been included in the MTV Europe Music Award where MTV Base Africa viewers voted for Best African artist in the 2006 and 2007Samini nominated for MTV Best African Artists MTV Europe Music Awards. The first awards show was held at the Velodrome, Abuja in Nigeria on 22 November 2008 and was broadcast around the world on November 29 in conjunction with Airtel and local television channels in Africa.MTV AFRICA MUSIC AWARDS The show was hosted by Trevor Nelson.Trevor Nelson to host MTV Africa music awards with Airtel The awards were preceded by four concerts celebrating the musicians nominated for the awards. There were concerts featuring international and local nominees, which took place in Johannesburg, South Africa on November 5, Nairobi, Kenya on November 9, the Democratic Republic of the Congo on November 13 and Lagos, Nigeria on November 15, 2008.MTV Music Awards Launches In Africa The Award categories included Artist of the Year, Best Alternative, Best Female, Best Group, Best Hip-Hop, Best Live Performance, Best Male, Best New Act, Best R&B, Video of the Year and the MY Video Award which allows viewers to make their own version of a music video. The 2009 event took place in Nairobi, Kenya at the Moi International Sports Centre in October 2009.The Standard, April 16, 2009: Kenya to host prestigious MTV Africa Awards In 2010, the awards were again held in Nigeria, at Eko Expo Hall in Lagos. This year, some award categories were to better reflect the music of the entire continent, hence creating awards for Best Anglophone, Best Lusophone and Best Francophone artists. After a 3-year hiatus (2011, 2012 and 2013), Viacom International Media Networks Africa announced that the MTV Africa Music Awards would return on 7 June 2014. The fifth event took place at the ICC, Durban, KwaZulu-Natal on 18 July 2015, and on 23 August 2016 it was announced that the sixth edition of the MTV Africa Music Awards would take place in Johannesburg, South Africa on 22 October 2016 at the Ticketpro Dome. In 2017 the popular award didn't hold again. Alex Okosi, Executive Vice President of Viacom International Media Network Africa said the company is working to reinvent the MAMA to create a deeper music experience for the 2018 edition of the award. Host Cities }} Current Award Categories *Artist of the Year *Best Male *Best Female *Best New Act *Best Group *Best Live Act *Best Francophone *Best Lusophone *Best Pop/Alternative *Best Hip Hop *Best International *Legend Award *Best Collaboration in association with Absolut *Video of the Year *Song of the Year *Artist of the Year *Personality of the Year *MTV Base Africa Re-Imagined Award Past Award winners 2008 *Artist of the Year: D’Banj *Best Video: Ikechukwu — "Wind Am Well" *Best Female: Wahu *Best Male: De Boss *Best Group: P-Square *Best New Act: Naeto C *Best Alternative: Seether *Best Hip-Hop: 9ice *Best R&B: Alicia Keys *Best Live Performer: Jozi *Listener's choice award: D’Banj — "Why Me" *MAMA legend award: Fela Kuti *My Video: Jide Rotilu, Adetoro Rotilu, Razor BleeG 2009 *Artist of the Year: D'banj (Nigeria) *Best Video: HHP — "Mpitse" *Best Female: Amani (Kenya) *Best Male: Nameless (Kenya) *Best Group: P-Square (Nigeria) *Best New Act: M.I. (Nigeria) *Best Alternative: Zebra & Giraffe (South Africa) *Best Hip Hop: M.I. (Nigeria) *Best R&B: 2face Idibia (Nigeria) *Best Live Performer: Samini (Ghana) *Listener's Choice: Nameless — "Sunshine" (Kenya) *My Video: Patricke-Stevie Moungondo *Legend Award: Lucky Dube (South Africa) 2010 *Best Anglophone – Daddy Owen (Kenya) *Best Francophone – Fally Ipupa (DRC) *Best Lusophone – Cabo Snoop (Angola) *Artist of the Year – 2Face (Nigeria) *Best Female – Sasha (Nigeria) *Best Male – 2Face (Nigeria) *Best Video – Fally Ipupa (DRC): “Sexy Dance” *Best Group – P-Square (Nigeria) *Brand New Act - Mo'Cheddah (Nigeria) *Best Performance – Big Nuz (South Africa) *Song of the Year – Liquideep (South Africa): “Fairytale” *MAMA Legend – Miriam Makeba (South Africa) *Best International – Eminem (USA) 2014 *Best Francophone – Toofan (Togo) *Best Lusophone – Anselmo Ralph (Angola) *Artist of the Year – Davido (Nigeria) *Best Female – Tiwa Savage (Nigeria) *Best Male – Davido (Nigeria) *Best Video – Clarence Peters (Nigeria) *Best Group – Mafikizolo (South Africa) *Best New Act - Stanley Enow (Cameroon) *Best Live Act – Flavour (Nigeria) *Song of the Year – Mafikizolo ft Uhuru (South Africa): “Khona” *Best International – Pharrell Williams (USA) *Best Hip Hop – Sarkodie (Ghana) *Best Collaboration – Uhuru Ft. Oskido, DJ Bucks, Professor and Yuri Da Cunha (South Africa/Angola) : "Y-tjukutja" *Best Alternative – Gangs of Ballet (South Africa) *Best Pop – Goldfish (South Africa) *Personality of the Year – Lupita Nyong'o (Kenya) *MTV Base Leadership Award – Ashish J. Thakkar (Tanzania) *Transform Today Award by Absolut – Clarence Peters (Nigeria) 2015 *Best Francophone – DJ Arafat (Ivory Coast) *Best Lusophone – Ary (Angola) *Artist of the Decade – P-Square (Nigeria) *Best Female – Yemi Alade (Nigeria) *Best Male – Wizkid (Nigeria) *Best Video – Riky Rick (South Africa) : "Nafukwa" *Best Group – P-Square (Nigeria) *Best New Act - Patoranking (Nigeria) *Best Live Act – Diamond Platnumz (Tanzania) *Song of the Year – Mavins (Nigeria): “Dorobucci” *Best International – Nicki Minaj (USA) *Best Hip Hop – Cassper Nyovest (South Africa) *Best Collaboration – AKA, Burna Boy, Da LES & JR (South Africa/Nigeria) : "All Eyes On Me" *Best Pop & Alternative – Jeremy Loops (South Africa) *Personality of the Year – Trevor Noah (South Africa) *MTV Base Leadership Award – Saran Kaba Jones & S’Bu Mavundla (Uganda & South Africa) *MAMA Evolution – D'banj (Nigeria) 2016 *Best Live Act – Cassper Nyovest (South Africa) *Best Lusophone – C4 Pedro (Angola) *Legend Award – Hugh Masekela (South Africa) *Best Female Award – Yemi Alade (Nigeria) *Best Francophone Award – Serge Beynaud (Ivory Coast) *Best Group – Sauti Sol (Kenya) *Best Pop & Alternative – Kyle Deutsch & Shekhinah (South Africa) *Best International Act – Drake (Canada) *Best Male Act – Wizkid (Nigeria) *Listeners Choice – Jah Prayzah (Zimbabwe) *Video of the Year – Youssoupha Niguer Ma Vie (Congo) *Best Collaboration – DJ Maphorisa ft Wizkid & DJ Bucks (South Africa & Nigeria) *Personality of the Year – Caster Semenya (South Africa) *Best Hip Hop – Emtee (South Africa) *Best New Act – Tekno (Nigeria) *Song of the Year – Patoranking ft Wande Coal (Nigeria) *Artiste of the Year – Wizkid (Nigeria) External links *MTV Africa Music Awards *Website *MAMAs Winners & Photos 2016 References Category:Music video awards Category:African music awards Category:MTV Africa Music Awards